


You and I

by LunaLlamaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Dogs, Dom Dean, Fluff, Impala, M/M, Possible smut, Rock and Roll, Sub Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLlamaa/pseuds/LunaLlamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are taking a casual walk at a near by park to get their minds off of the supernatural when they run into a dog that Castiel wants to take home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> First off Id like to say that I am sooo new to this but I hope you take a chance on me anyways, and thank you in advance if you do!  
> This is a really short chapter because I am new and suck at a lot of things including this.  
> Ill add tags as I go! Also if you have any tips or suggestions please please please tell me in the comments!

"Why not?" asked Castiel with a devastated look on his face. " Because no fricken way are we keeping a mutt in the bunker!" Dean replied with a serious look on his face. They had been taking a stroll at one of the near by parks when a small, fluffy, black and white puppy started following them. Once they had walked a few blocks towards the Impala, Cas realized how badly he wanted to take her back to the bunker with him, in fact he had already named her North. " If we did keep it, why North?" Dean asked annoyed with Cas's whining. Castiel could already tell that Dean was giving in. "North like North West, Kimye's daughter's name?" Castiel replied confused, how could Dean not know Cas's idol's daughter's name? "That's dumb," Dean replied. After a long argument and a call from Sam, who ultmatily decided that they should bring the dog and try to find its owner. It took an hour to get Dean to allow North to ride in the Impala. " Cas, why can't you just zap it or whatever to the bunker?" Dean asked guarding the Impala's door. "Just, Dean, come on, please?" Castiel begged. "I want something in return..." Dean said with a smirk, Castiel immediantly knew what Dean was thinking. During their walk in the park Dean had told Cas that he was bisexual. Castiel of course wasn't surprised. "Fine." Cas replied. North riding in the Impala wasn't even that important to Castiel, the truth was Castiel wanted Dean to get into his pants just as much as Dean wanted to get into them. "Really? Tonight?" Dean asked, surprised Castiel had agreed. Dean didn't think Cas was capable of those feelings. "Yeah." Castiel replied, ready to leave the park and get North to the bunker.  


For the rest of the day, Castiel couldn't stop thinking about what he and Dean would do that night. Castiel had never even thought about sex until he met Dean. Actually Castiel hadn't thought about anything until he met Dean. And now Dean is all he thinks about. That's one reason Castiel wanted to keep North. To have something other than Dean to worry about. Castiel hoped that Dean wanted more than just sex. He hoped Dean had feelings for him. Sam had told Castiel about what Dean did with the girls from bars they went to on hunts. About how he'd have them and then leave them the next day. That's not what Castiel wanted. He wanted Dean to confess his feelings before. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Castiel has to confess first.  
Castiel was brought out of thought when he heard Dean's voice from the door of his room. "Hey, Cas, you know you don't have to, uh, you know, with, um, me.." Dean said nevously. Oh. He does't want me. Castiel thought. "Not that I don't want to!" Dean added to his previous statement rather hastily, " Because I do, really I do. I just don't want you to feel forced." Dean said neck and face growing red as he ducked his head. Castiel smiled because he was realieved and Dean was really adorable when he was blushing. "I don't feel forced," he replied softly. Dean's relief was so visible that Castiel almost laughed. "I think we should wait until tomorrow if you don't mind though, I'd like to find North's owners tomorrow and wouldn't want her on my mind during...." Castiel's voice trailed off. "Yeah, sure thing." Dean said.  


Castiel spent the rest of the night worrying about the fact that he has no idea how to sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
